


𝔹𝕝𝕦𝕖𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕖𝕘𝕘𝕠𝕤

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “El!” Max says as she bursts though the cabin door“I brought a surprise!”El rushes to greet her girlfriend, eyes curios and searching.“What is it?” She asks excitedly“That will ruin the point of the surprise!”
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	𝔹𝕝𝕦𝕖𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕖𝕘𝕘𝕠𝕤

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so short—!! Also feel free to request!

“El!” Max says as she bursts though the cabin door  
“I brought a surprise!” 

El rushes to greet her girlfriend, eyes curios and searching. 

“What is it?” She asks excitedly 

“That will ruin the point of the surprise!” 

“Okay” she drags the word out, showing her fake annoyance. 

They settle onto the small round table, steaming plates of eggos in front of them. 

“They are blue-??” She asks with a perplexed expression 

Max chuckles 

“They are blueberry eggos, I thought you might like them?” 

“To try something new?” She adds,  
“Alright..” she stares at the blue waffle, still wary 

Eleven cuts into her waffle, holding her fork to her mouth.  
It tastes like too sweet blueberry cough syrup and salt, she almost spits it out but doesn’t want to do that in front of Max. 

She grimaces as she swallows 

“Do you like it?” Max asks expectantly 

Jane tried to decide how to say it nicely, she doesn’t want Max to get mad..

“No- not really...” she says after a pause 

“More for me then!” Max says happily, swiping the plate from in front of the brunette 

Eleven wakes up first. She lays in bed for a few minutes longer, observing Max’s face. She was snoring softly, hair in her face fluttering up and down with each breath. She was clad in a loose   
T-shirt, which was barely clinging to her body. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in odd directions. El loved the way she looked in the morning, content and bathed in golden sunlight.  
She reluctantly got out of bed to fix breakfast, eggos. 

She pops them in the toaster, plain for her, blueberry for Max.  
She starts cutting up berries, strawberries, blueberries and blackberries. She warms the syrup on the stove, knowing the perfect length to make it the desired temperature. 

She drizzled the syrup haphazardly on top of the two waffles, then covers the mess in berries. Finally she squirts a bit of ready whip onto her creation, sweetening it even more. 

“Wake up sweetheart? Time for breakfast” she whispers into her partners ear.   
A groan escapes her mouth as she thrusts you her hands into Els face   
After a few minutes of coaxing she finally walked into the kitchen.   
She sees the waffle cakes and smiles   
“Your eggo extravaganza?” She asks, not noticing the small flinch that Jane does.   
She nods, humming. 

They sit, happily Gobbling up their breakfast


End file.
